


Six Seconds

by runningwithdinosaurs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (hopefully), Awkwardness, Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Topping from the Bottom, Versatile Derek, Versatile Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningwithdinosaurs/pseuds/runningwithdinosaurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admittedly, this was something he’d never thought he’d have to deal with when it came to Derek. The man did have the unfortunate (who was he kidding? Fortunate, it was totally fortunate) characteristic of actually looking like sex on legs. Stiles used to think that the wolf exuded sex vibes, too, but once they’d started…whatever it was they were doing…Stiles learned that Derek was actually really fucking awkward when it came to sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back again. Thanks for reading. This is actually the first semi-smut I've ever written. I mostly kept it clean back in the day. So, sorry in advance?

Stiles rubbed Derek’s back soothingly. “It happens to the best of us.”

Derek didn’t reply; he just hunched over further, concentrating on the sheets pooled in his lap like they had all the answers.

Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes heavenward. Admittedly, this was something he’d never thought he’d have to deal with when it came to Derek. The man did have the unfortunate (who was he kidding? Fortunate, it was totally fortunate) characteristic of _actually_ looking like sex on legs. Stiles used to think that the wolf exuded sex vibes, too, but once they’d started…whatever it was they were doing…Stiles learned that Derek was actually really fucking _awkward_ when it came to sex.

“Derek, you can’t sit there glaring at your dick forever,” he pointed out, still petting Derek’s back. “It’s not his fault. Well, actually, I guess it is, but _that’s not the point_!” he rushed to emphasize when Derek’s stricken eyes met his. “It happened. It’s over. We’ll move on-”

“I-” Derek sighed and didn’t go any further. If he was honest with himself, Stiles was surprised Derek was still even sitting in bed with him. That he hadn’t just disappeared after it happened as he tended to do with all unwanted situations.

“It’s OK,” Stiles reiterated. “Let’s just do something else. Do you want to watch TV?”

Stiles might be an inappropriate asshole, but even he had moments where he knew discretion was the better part of valor.

“But,” Derek began again. “What about…” he trailed off, but his eyes strayed to Stiles’s uncovered lap and how his Indian-style crossed legs only emphasized his still half-hard but rapidly flagging erection.

“Eh, don’t worry about it,” Stiles flapped his hand. “Remember that time I kicked you in the balls when you were blowing me?” Derek’s mouth quirked up a minute amount. “So we’re totally even now.”

“I dunno,” Derek smirked a little, his spirits seemingly boosted once he’d been reminded of Stiles’s own occasional sexual ineptitude. “I kind of like you owing me. I don’t want to be even.” He pushed the sheet off his lap and shifted until he was hovering over Stiles. “Hi,” Derek breathed and straddled him.

“Hey there,” Stiles chuckled, his hands settling on Derek’s waist. “You look plan-y. Do you have a plan?”

“Mmm,” Derek hummed in agreement, reaching blindly behind himself for Stiles’s cock. “How about I ride you ‘til we’re _both_ satisfied?” He moved his hand up and down leisurely, tiny smile growing when Stiles’s eyes widened.

“That’s a plan I can totally get behind,” Stiles blurted. “But, umm,” he stroked Derek’s flank, “you don’t have to, you know that right?”

It had taken them a while to get to where they were, emotionally and physically, and Derek had been so damaged when it came to relationships (which was _not_ what they had, since they had yet to put a name to what they were doing because, Stiles figured, they were both a little afraid to), that Stiles tread extra carefully most of the time.

“I know,” Derek rested his forehead against Stiles’s. “But I _want_ to,” he breathed and tightened the grip of his gently moving hand.

“But, what about…” It was Stiles’s turn to nod his head at Derek’s soft cock, lying against his thigh, satisfied.

“Don’t worry,” Derek’s eyebrows quirked up. “I don’t think it’ll last.”

And indeed, by the time Derek was sinking down onto Stiles, Derek Junior (as Stiles would forever call it, “I don’t care what you say, Derek!”) was fully invested in the proceedings.

“Damn,” Stiles gripped Derek’s ass as he acclimated himself. “If this is what happens every time you blow your load six seconds in, I’m kind of OK with that.”

“ _Every_ time?” Derek glared down at him.

Stiles yelped when Derek clenched around his dick unbearably hard. “I meant to say when that supreme aberration of Derek Hale— _ahhh_ —master of stamina and willpower, lord of c-control, gets his rocks off too fast, which happens like, once every twenty years!” Stiles squeaked as Derek started to move, squeezing on every downward thrust, with his head thrown back and his mouth hanging open.

Stiles stared at the beauty in front of him and felt a familiar swooping in his abs. “Uhh, Derek?” he grunted, hips jerking up to meet a particularly hard landing, “if you don’t slow it down, this is gonna be over really soon.”

Derek’s sharp, but wide, smile punched all the breath out of Stiles. “I’m counting on it.”

Stiles moaned. This man was going to be the death of him.

***

(Later, when Stiles boasted that he’d totally lasted at _least_ fifty seconds to Derek’s original _six_ _—_ because Stiles always reached his tact breaking point eventually—Derek growled and pinned him to the bed, promising that he’d show him what stamina really was.

They stayed in bed for two days.)

**Author's Note:**

> I tumble (I'm runwiththisdinosaur). Come squeal with me and PLEASE SEND ME PROMPTS! I need these two like I need air and tacos.


End file.
